


Assassins and Mutants

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knows a lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins and Mutants

Clint knows a lot of assassins.   
He is a vampire and has met a lot if them.  
He knows all the members of Weapons X.   
But only Logan and Wade are his friends.   
Clint knows a lot of mutants too.  
He had encountered some over the years.   
He also helped a young Logan understand his gift.  
He is also friends with Charles Xavier.  
The man is interesting.   
Clint never tells anyone from Shield of these connections  
Except Natasha.   
He had promised her no secrets.  
So he tells her of various encounters he had with the  
Winter Soldier.  
She is suprised.  
But Clint tells her the man is a ghost.   
Clint knows a lot of people,   
And many of them are friends.   
Somecare enemies.   
But Clint knows he isn't lonely.


End file.
